1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a window operator and more particularly to a window operator that utilizes a rack and gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most modern casement window utilizes a rotary actuator that may be used to open or close a window sash. The actuator may be in the form of a hand crank adapted to be turned in one direction to open the sash and in the opposite direction to close the sash. There are also instances where the actuator is operable by an electric motor.
There have been many types of actuators that have been utilized in the past. However, there has always been room for improvement and changes over the existing window operators.
The present invention addresses problems associated with the prior art and provides for an improved window operator.